1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a removable backstop structure for use with wire decking used in industrial storage applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One commonly used type of industrial shelving material is referred to as wire decking. A wire decking system typically includes a column and beam support framework made from steel channels, with individual removable panels of wire decking spanning between the beams of the framework. One example of such conventional prior art wire decking is the system sold by the assignee of the present invention, Nashville Wire Products, of Nashville, Tenn. under its READY DECK.RTM. trademark.
The prior art includes several structures which are intended to provide the ability to divide the surface of the wire decking into various zones or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,380 to Peay, et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system of vertical wire panel dividers sold by Nashville Wire Products under the trademark KWIK KLIP. The system of the Peay, et al. patent utilizes a wire clip having a lateral opening which is received about one of the wires of the grid of the wire decking in order to hold the vertical wire panel in place relative to the wire decking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,485 to Kulbersh discloses another vertical divider structure for wire decking which has posts received in holes defined through removable clips.
Another prior art system is the use of wire hanging dividers. A wire hanging divider panel for use with one level of wire decking is actually supported from a second layer of wire decking located above the layer which is being divided. Such hanging dividers have been used as backstops to provide a vertical panel running along the rear edge of the level of wire decking in question.
The purpose of a backstop is to prevent boxes and other materials which are being stored on the wire decking from inadvertently falling off the wire decking over the rear edge of the deck.
One other prior art technique which has been utilized to provide a backstop on wire decking is to manufacture the wire deck panel with an integral upturned relatively short vertical panel member.
Thus while the prior art does provide several techniques for providing backstops and/or other vertical divider panels for use with wire decking, none have ever proved completely satisfactory. What is needed is a wire decking accessory which allows a backstop or vertical divider panel to be selectively located at any desired position on the wire decking and to be installed and removed quickly without the need for tools or any lengthy installation procedure. It is also preferable that such a structure be supported from the level of the wire decking with which it is associated, rather than to be suspended from upper layers or the like.